Life is Worth Everything
by Sishyu
Summary: The sequel to Life is Worth Nothing and Life is Worth Something. JoeySetoOC... mostly Joey and Seto... beware of the guy on guy action.


Mokuba ran into Seto's room and jumped on the bed furiously. He laughed as the three bodies in the bed moaned and tried to get away from the little kid's wrath.

"Mokuba..."yawned Seto, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"You guys have ten minutes before school starts," said Mokuba as he plopped down on the bed.

Seto was about to freak out when Joey started laughing. Seto looked at him funny.

"Seto it's Saturday, Mokuba just wants us all out of bed because we promised we'd go to the beach with the gang today," said Joey.

Seto laid back down and glared at the ceiling, it wasn't that he didn't want to go, it was that he didn't really like any of Joey's friends, especially that Te'a girl.

"Joey and I are heading for the showers," said Otaris rolling out of the bed, "You're more than welcome to follow..."

Joey followed Otaris leaving Seto behind. Mokuba jumped on top of his brother and laughed as Seto pinned him to the bed and started tickling his sides.

"Seto...Seto...stop..."laughed Mokuba, "Please bro...it...it...tickles..."

"I thought I told you not to jump on my bed," laughed Seto, "I don't want to have to buy a new bed, because it would come out of your allowance."

"That's not fair..."laughed Mokuba, tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard, "Please Seto stop."

"Okay, but you had better beware or I'll capture later and tickle you more," said Seto.

"No!"yelled Mokuba playfully and he bolted out the door.

Seto shook his head and laughed before throwing the covers off and heading after Joey and Otaris who were already in the hot shower.

"What took ya so long?" asked Joey as he pinned Seto to the shower wall.

"I had to take care of a little monster," said Seto eyes narrowed playfully, "I can take care of you to."

In a quick move, Seto switched places with Joey so now the blond was pinned to the wall.

"I don't think I want to know how you did that," said Joey.

"No you don't," said Seto before turning to Otaris, "Hey O, want to take care of this little monster with me?"

"Sure why not," said Otaris, standing next to Seto.

"Let's see, what should we do first..." said Seto pretending to ponder the choices.

"Seto...hey wait I know that look...you're going to tickle me...that's...that's not fair," said Joey struggling to get away.

"Well I say I think I rather like that idea," said Otaris.

"Me too," said Seto as both of them began to tickle the blond mercilessly.

"Stop! Stop!" laughed Joey as he tried to knock the two boys' hands away, "Please..."

Seto and Otaris stopped, they were laughing to hard at Joey to continue tickling him.

"Hey what's so funny?" asked Joey.

"Up..." was the only word either of the two boys could say.

Joey looked up to find a spider dangling about two inches above his head. He yelped and tried to escape the shower. Seto and Otaris continued to laugh.

Joey was out of the shower with a towel around his waist in less than three seconds. He glared at the other two boys.

"That wasn't funny," he said.

"You...you should have seen the look on your face," laughed Otaris as he clutched his sides in pain.

"I'm leaving," said Joey stomping out of the room.

Otaris and Seto laughed even harder as Joey pouted and stomped from the room. They thought he looked cute when he was upset. They finally got their laughter under control, but everytime they looked at each other they started laughing again.

"That's one for the memory books," said Otaris, leaning against the shower wall for support.

"We'll be in Joey's memory books, if we don't get out of this shower, for all I know he could decide to kill us," laughed Seto as he rinsed off and left the shower.

Otaris agreed and quickly rinsed off before turning off the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and followed Seto back to the bedroom.

"Took ya long enough," growled Joey as the two boys entered the room.

"We got to talking and we decided that we are very sorry for what happened in the shower. That wasn't very nice of us and it wasn't fair to you," said Seto.

Joey looked at both of the boys before smirking slightly.

"Fine, but I was talking to Mokuba while you two took your time and I've got the perfect idea for the revenge I'm going to get," said Joey as he pulled on a Hawaiian shirt, leaving it unbuttoned and walking out of the room.

"That didn't sound good," said Otaris.

"Ditto," said Seto.

* * *

Sorry this took so long, i've been busy... 


End file.
